


Day 1: (free) Royal Seasons

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Epic (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Hijack March Madness, M/M, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Rois et Reines des Saisons étaient une autorité constante et immortelle, chacun étant responsable de sa propre saison et des esprits leur étant relatifs. Le Roi de l'Hiver, par exemple, avait sous sa gouverne un esprit tel que Jack Frost, même si celui-ci n'écoutait que d'une oreille.</p>
<p>Tous les quelques centenaires, les Royaux décidaient de laisser leurs couronnes et, avec la guidance de Mère Nature, désignaient chacun un successeur à leur poste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: (free) Royal Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> **Idée inspirée par la fic de ScreamHoney "First True Binding" où Hiccup cherche Jack pour lui demander de devenir le nouvel Esprit de l'Hiver et se rend compte en le voyant qu'ils sont âmes soeurs.**
> 
> **Ma version est un peu plus soft niveau premier contact (j'avais pas envie de commencer le March Madness par un rating M). Si vous vous demandez, c'est la reine dans Epic qui est Mère Nature (parce que ça me botte trop de l'imaginer en créatrice ultime et que j'adore son design quoi!)**

Les Rois et Reines des Saisons étaient une autorité constante et immortelle, chacun étant responsable de sa propre saison et des esprits leur étant relatifs. Le Roi de l'Hiver, par exemple, avait sous sa gouverne un esprit tel que Jack Frost, même si celui-ci n'écoutait que d'une oreille.

Tous les quelques centenaires, les Royaux décidaient de laisser leurs couronnes et, avec la guidance de Mère Nature, désignaient chacun un successeur à leur poste.

Jack avait entendu parlé de la retraite prochaine des Royaux, et c'était le sujet de conversation alors qu'il était au Pole avec North, Bunny, Tooth et Sandy. Chacun y aller de sa petite idée sur les candidats potentiels. Ils étaient tous tombés d'accord sur la candidate pour la saison du printemps mais les autres étaient encore en débat. C'est à ce moment qu'un portail s'était ouvert et qu'une femme était apparue. Elle était grande, la peau brune, ses cheveux presque noirs remontés à l'arrière de sa tête, et elle portait une robe qu'on aurait cru faite de gigantesque pétales de fleurs. Ou était-ce vraiment des pétales géants ? Jack l'ignorait, alors que la femme approchait d'eux. North l'accueillit avec un baise main qui la fit rire. Elle salua alors chacun des Gardiens, terminant par Jack. Celui-ci, assit sur le rebord d'une table, vit Bunny lui faire des gestes en le fixant avec un regard appuyé, qui voulait lui dire de se tenir correctement.

La dame n'était pas n'importe qui après tout, c'était Mère Nature ! Il mit donc pieds à terre et se pencha légèrement, ce qui la fit sourire avant qu'elle ne lui demande d'être plus détendu et moins formel. Elle annonça alors qu'elle était ici pour la raison même de leur débat plus tôt, et elle fixa Jack avec un sourire ravie en annonçant qu'il avait été désigné par le Roi de l'Hiver pour devenir son successeur. Il ne comprenait pas, tout comme Bunny qui avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait si choqué qu'il passait son regard de l'un à l'autre des Gardiens et Mère Nature en faisant des gestes d'incompréhension avec ses pattes. Elle expliqua alors que la réflexion avait été longue, mais que le plus jeune avait montré ses capacités lors du combat contre Pitch quelques années plus tôt, et qu'il avait fait preuve d'assez de maturité pour devenir le choix du Roi.

Elle demanda ainsi à l'argenté de la suivre, invitant également les autres Gardiens par courtoisie, et créa un autre portail qu'elle leur fit emprunter. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir de marbre, la grande brune poursuivant sa route, sachant qu'ils la suivraient. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle ronde, le plafond en demi-sphère recouvert de constellations baignant dans le rose et l'orange du crépuscule. La voûte était soutenue par six piliers, entourant eux même une source d'eau où des fleurs, nénuphars et poissons pataugeaient, tout comme une jeune fille blonde dont la chevelure extraordinairement longue révélait indéniablement l'identité à qui la connaissait.

_Punzie ! S'écria Jack en s'envolant vers elle.

La jeune fille releva la tête juste à temps pour voir arriver le jeune homme, qu'elle accueillit avec un sourire jusque derrière les oreilles. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et passa un bras sur sa taille, l'autre tenant son bâton, tandis qu'elle enlaçait sa nuque. Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps maintenant, mais ne s'étaient plus vu depuis une petite décennie.

_Jack ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !

_Moi aussi !

_J'ai entendu parlé de tes exploits à Pâques ! Félicitations pour être devenu un Gardien !

_Merci, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Aucun autre mot ne put être échangé entre eux, car à ce moment, une paire de bras s'enroula autour des épaules de l'argenté, qui manqua de tomber dans l'eau sous la surprise.

_Salut, glaçon d'mauvaise augure !

Il reconnu la voix et l'accent de la jeune femme derrière lui et se tourna pour voir des cheveux roux dans tous les sens encadrant un visage rond et souriant.

_Salut, Mer.

Elle frotta son poing contre le crâne du jeune homme avant de se redresser, Mère Nature s'approchant d'eux.

_Où sont-ils ?

_Oh, fit la blonde. Ils ont eu envie de se dégourdir un peu les jambes... les ailes ?

_Ils sont allés faire un p'tit tour. Y reviendront bientôt !

Jack voulait demander de qui elles parlaient, mais ne put dire que le premier mot avant qu'un cri animal ne soit entendu dans les couloirs. Il se retourna pour voir que le mur en face comportait une ouverture, et une ombre noire s'y engouffra pour se poser souplement sur le sol.

_Ah, vous voici donc ! Nous voilà au complet !

Mère Nature s'approcha de l'ombre animal, et Jack remarqua alors que la bête ailée avait quelqu'un sur son dos, une personne qui descendit en approchant de la belle brune. Jack et les deux jeunes filles se relevèrent pour approcher.

Jack se sentait bizarre. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade depuis qu'il avait remarqué le cavalier vêtu de cuir descendu de sa monture. Il ne fit pas attention à la nature de la bête, un dragon s'il avait prit le temps de le regarder, ni aux filles qui rigolaient entre elles d'une plaisanterie de la rousse, ni des Gardiens derrière elles.

Lorsque le cavalier enleva enfin son casque, révélant des cheveux auburn, un visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs et des yeux verts profonds, Jack sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Littéralement. Le sourire de l'auburn disparut lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur lui, et Jack sentit violemment son cœur repartir dans un battement trop soudain et fort, qui agita son corps. Il en lâcha son bâton, ses doigts trop faibles pour le tenir. Curieusement, l'autre jeune homme laissa ses bras tomber à ses côtés et lâcha son casque de la même façon, suscitant tout à coup un regard étonné de tous, sauf l'argenté qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il se sentait attiré vers l'auburn, par une force irrésistible, comme un aimant vers un autre. Ses pieds le dirigèrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte vers le cavalier, qui s'approcha dans un même geste de lui, comme s'ils étaient la réflexion de l'autre dans un miroir.

Quand Jack se retrouva devant lui, il réalisa soudain que les yeux verts, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas quitté depuis quelques instants, brillaient d'une douce lueur surnaturelles. S'il avait pu voir son visage, il aurait su que les siens brillaient aussi, d'une lueur bleue identique à ses yeux. L'autre leva une main et la posa sur sa joue pâle, Jack le laissant faire et pencha même la tête contre sa paume chaude, sans détourner les yeux. Il était bien, tellement apaisé et à l'aise, c'était comme s'il était entier pour la première fois de sa vie, que tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux venait d'arriver.

A l'extérieur de cette petite bulle, un dragon noir fixait son meilleur ami avec perplexité, les Gardiens étaient estomaqués pour les uns, souriants pour les autres, l'esprit blonde avait ses mains jointes sur sa poitrine avec un sourire attendri, la rousse semblait surprise mais son sourire tournait de plus en plus contente, et Mère Nature regardait les deux esprits avec un œil bienveillant, surtout depuis que leurs yeux et poitrines au niveau du cœur s'étaient illuminés en même temps. Elle savait qu'ils ne se rendaient même plus compte du lieu et des gens, cet instant solennel tendait à faire ça aux deux concernés.

_Jack ? Hiccup ? Appela-t-elle.

Ils tournèrent leurs têtes simultanément vers elle, le moment encore présent mais se dissipant lentement.

_Tous les deux, savez-vous ce qui vient de vous arriver ?

Ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, réalisant soudain leur proximité et la main touchant une joue pâle. Le dénommé Hiccup baissa sa main, l'argenté la regardant retomber à ses côtés avec une expression soudain triste. Derrière Mère Nature, la blondinette levait la main en sautillant et faisait de petits bruits en gardant ses lèvres fermés, comme si elle voulait à tout prix être celle qui dirait les choses.

_Raiponce, ma chérie, nous t'écoutons, dit-elle doucement.

La blonde se précipita vers les deux garçons et prit leurs mains.

_Vous êtes âmes sœurs !! Quand vous vous êtes vu, vos âmes ont résonné ensemble et vous avez été attiré l'un vers l'autre parce que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! C'est tellement romantique !

Elle serra leurs mains en émettant de petits bruits ressemblant à ceux d'une souris, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre, puis les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard. Jack en avait entendu parlé, des âmes sœurs et comment ça se passait lorsqu'ils se rencontraient, mais il n'avait jamais cru qu'il en ait une. Après 300 -et quelques- années, il pensait qu'il aurait rencontré depuis longtemps son âme sœur, s'il en avait une, mais force est de constater qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce jeune homme, ni entendu parlé de lui, pas qu'il s'en souvienne du moins.

_Voulez-vous qu'on vous laisse un instant pour vous parler ? Demanda la voix douce de Mère Nature.

L'argenté baissa les yeux, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Il avait envie de parler avec lui, de savoir qui il était, comprendre pourquoi ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, et tout un tas d'autres choses. Il sentit Raiponce lâcher sa main, et celle d'Hiccup, qui s'empressa de lui reprendre.

_Oui, je pense qu'on a besoin d'un moment tout seuls.

Puis il s'empressa de tirer l'argenté dans un autre couloir où des portes étaient visibles. L'auburn ouvrit la première qui arriva et s'y engouffra avant de la refermer derrière eux. Avant que Jack n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il se sentit serrer contre un torse couvert de cuir, un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre autour de sa taille. Cette sensation d'être entier l'habita à nouveau et il ferma les yeux inconsciemment, ses bras se plaçant dans le dos du jeune homme, de son âme sœur, le rapprochant encore plus de son cœur.

_Je sais que tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Je m'appelle Hiccup et mon rôle est de protéger les dragons.

_J-je suis... Jack Frost.

Il huma contre l'épaule de l'auburn. Il n'avait plus envie de parler, il voulait juste rester encore quelques instants comme ça, contre lui, sans se soucier de rien. Il sentit l'autre bouger contre lui et sentit bientôt une paire de lèvres contre sa joue. Le contact lui fit rouvrir les yeux et tourner la tête vers l'auburn. Ils se fixèrent un moment, s'observant l'un l'autre et leurs réactions. Se mordant la lèvre, Jack décida de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et alla déposer à son tour un baiser sur la joue parsemée de tâches de rousseurs. C'était si doux, et ça semblait si naturel.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait ensuite. Parce qu'à se moment, un bruit retentit de la porte qu'ils avaient fermé, comme un animal grattant contre le bois et un son que Jack ne connaissait pas.

_Oh zut, je l'ai complètement oublié...

L'auburn se détacha de Jack, le fixant encore un peu, avant de se rendre à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Une tête deux fois plus grosse que celle d'un homme passa par l'ouverture et se colla contre le ventre d'Hiccup, qui la prit dans ses bras en caressant ce que Jack reconnu comme des écailles. Il vit alors le corps rattaché à la tête, en particulier les grandes ailes pliés sur un dos couvert d'une selle.

_Désolé mon grand, j'étais complètement perdu dans l'instant. Viens, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Jack fit un pas en arrière en constatant quelle genre de bestiole s'approchait de lui mais la main tendue et le sourire rassurant de l'auburn firent s'envoler ses craintes, bien qu'il soit encore un peu appréhensif. Hiccup enroula un bras autour de sa taille lorsqu'il fut assez proche, son autre main sur la tête du dragon noir devant lui.

_Jack, j'aimerais te présenter mon meilleur ami et frère de cœur, Krokmou.

Il caressa entre les deux yeux verts anis, un nez quasi invisible s'approchant de la tête de l'argenté pour le renifler. Jack resta tendu contre le bras le serrant. Il s'étonna alors en entendant une langue étrangère sortant de la bouche de l'auburn, s'adressant visiblement à l'animal qui le fixa avec toute son attention. Ce qui étonna Jack n'était pas qu'il parle dans une autre langue, mais plutôt qu'il ne la comprenne pas. Par défaut, un esprit comprenait toute les langues du monde, y comprit ses variantes dans les différentes régions, mais là, il était à écouter pour la première fois de sa vie une langue sans qu'il comprenne ses mots. Il fronça les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est cette langue ?

Hiccup tourna un sourire vers lui et approcha son visage du sien, le faisant rougir.

_C'est du dragonien. Je suis probablement le seul au monde a pouvoir le parler. C'est plus facile d'expliquer notre lien à Krokmou comme ça, parce que le concept d'âme sœur n'est pas propre aux dragons.

Il hocha la tête, puis sursauta en voyant que le dragon noir s'était encore une fois rapprocher de sa tête. L'auburn lui prit la main et la guida doucement vers la tête noire.

_Tout va bien. Krokmou ne te fera pas de mal.

Le corps de Jack resta tendu d'appréhension mais il garda sa main où Hiccup la voulait. Il sentit bientôt de la chaleur et des écailles contre sa paume, et constata que le dragon avait mit son museau contre sa main. Hiccup sourit et embrassa la tempe de l'argenté, qui fut surpris. Ils se fixèrent après coup et le sourire d'Hiccup s'estompa légèrement.

_Je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser ?

Jack secoua la tête en reprenant ses esprits. A l'instant, ils avaient embrassé la jour de l'autre, un baiser sur la tempe n'était plus plus intime.

_Si, si ! Je... je suis juste... surpris... je, hum... je n'ai plus l'habitude de...

Une main se glissa jusqu'à sa mâchoire et fit tourner sa tête vers l'auburn. Il vit les yeux verts détailler ses traits, s'attardant sur ses lèvres avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il comprit le message, d'autant qu'il avait envie aussi, et se rapprocha en fermant les yeux. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de sentir des lèvres contre les siennes. Et son cœur s'arrêta à nouveau de battre pendant un court instant avant de reprendre. Il eut à nouveau cette sensation de plénitude alors qu'il se relaxait totalement contre l'autre jeune homme, les lèvres chaudes et douces s'éloignant après un moment des siennes pour revenir vers lui immédiatement pour un autre baiser. Comme il avait son bras droit contre le torse de l'auburn, il se tourna pour être face à lui, plaçant ses mains contre la mâchoire de l'autre, sentant un fin lit de poil. C'était doux sous ses doigts, tout autant que ses lèvres et ses bras autour de lui.

Un bruit à côté d'eux, ce qui ressemblait à un rire déformé ou sortant du gosier d'une baleine, les fit se séparer. Le dragon noir semblait très amusé. Hiccup poussa sa tête en souriant.

_Tais-toi donc, reptile inutile.

Jack éclata de rire un instant plus tard, lorsque Krokmou passa sa langue sur tout le visage de son cavalier, à plusieurs reprises, tandis que lui repoussait le dragon et essayait de s'essuyer en même temps. Il lui lança un regard agacé, encore plus sous les rires de l'argenté, et lui envoya la salive gluante sur son museau. A ce stade, Jack était presque plié en deux de rire.

Trois coups se firent entendre contre la porte.

_Hé, là d'dans, ramenez-vous, on va pas y passer la nuit !

Hiccup se rendit à la porte et l'ouvrit, dévoilant Bunny et sa patte tapotant le sol avec agacement. Il semblait nerveux, ou gêné peut-être ? L'auburn hocha la tête en lui assurant qu'ils arrivaient. Il referma légèrement la porte et se tourna vers l'argenté, qui s'était calmé entre temps. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire, avant qu'il se rapproche de Jack et prenne à nouveau son visage entre ses mains en se penchant vers lui. Il accepta à nouveau les lèvres du dragonnier, pour un autre baiser tendre, puis sentit son nez frotter contre le sien.

_Allons-y, on aura tout le temps qu'il faut pour se découvrir plus tard.

Jack hocha la tête et prit la main de l'auburn, sortant avec lui et le dragon. Oui, ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour se connaître.


End file.
